Meet Yuki, the tennis team medic
by Silent-Hour
Summary: A transfer student, who was force to be the Seigaku's team medic...OCX Multi
1. Chapter 1

-**さて **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Silent_Hour: (Pull out a sign saying 'Enjoy')

Sumarry: OCX Ryoma, Momo, Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Yukimura, Sanada, Kaidoh, Inui umm etc….. Prince of tennis on a whole different way

* * *

Chapter 1 - Seigaku

HI I'm Shitoru Yukihana, a lot of people call me Yuki but what the heck who cares about that anyway now I'm going to transfer to my new school name Seishun Gakuen.

"I'm so not wearing those" I said to my Aunt Rica

"Come on brat it'll look good on you" My other Aunt Risa said, this two twin are my Aunt, I guess now I known them as my two hard idiotic working moms. Oh please don't ask what happen to my real parents because it's a long story. "

NO, it's pink and girly" I said with a vein pop, oh did I mention I'm standing on the top of the table staying away from them

"I guess I have no choice" Aunt Risa said with a sadistic smirk

"Oh I like that look" Aunt Rica said with a giggle Oh ooh this is bad, but before I could ran those two tackle me and push me inside my room and forcefully dress me up

"I SAID NO" I shouted

"Have a safe trip Yuki" they both shouted cheerfully,

I vein pop…those two are monsters,

I sigh as I grab my skate board and went off,

when I pass through a shop I saw myself in the mirror, I vein pop again… now I'm wearing the Seigaku girls uniform which contains green and pink uniform, I sigh as I grab my black IPOD and headset and went to my new school

"Class we have a new student, this is Shitoru Yukihana…be kind to her" the teacher said, I bowed my head

"Its nice to meet you all"

"Oh Miss Shitoru you can sit on the back next to the window" I nodded and went to my sit, I groaned this will be a long day…I look around the room trying to memories every face I see then I saw a familiar two long pigtails walk across the window from Class 1, I smile

"Sakuno" I murmured to myself so those two Idiots are right she and Su-chan are here.

After class I ran up and look for Sakuno

"Sakuno" I said with a cheerful tone as I hug her from the back

"Aaaahh" she exclaim then she slowly look back at me then I grin

"Y-Yuki?" she said then at the moment she realize she hug me back

"Yuki, it's been a long time how have you been" she ask with a cheerful tone,

"Same as always, though now I move here with those two Idiot" I said a little grin

"That's awesome, we could be together now what class are you in" she said

"Hmmm class 1-2" I said as I smile

"Mine, is class 1-1" with that we start chatting again.

This is Sakuno my childhood friend back then, were really close friend when we are young, I'm pretty close to her grandmother too 'I think'

"Sakuno, let's go watch Ryoma-sama" I heard a girl shouted while running up to our direction

"Tomo-chan" Sakuno said

"Eh, who's she?" she ask as she look at me

"Ah, this is Shitoru Yukihana, she's a childhood friend of mine" Sakuno said,

"Yo" I said "HI, I'm Osakada Tomoka Sakuno's friend, nice to meet you Shitoru-san" she said with a smile

"Just call me Yuki, Tomoka" I said

"Ah do you want hang with us, we're going to go at tennis court…to watch my beloved Ryoma-sama" she said with a matching blushing and shrieking, I sweat drop

"Sure, I had nothing to do anyway" I replied

"Yosh Let's go" she said as me and Sakuno were both drag to the tennis court

At the tennis court:

"Y-Your f-friend is too lively 'pant' for her 'pant' on good" I said while panting on running all the way here, Sakuno sweat drop

"I know" she replied as we watch Tomoka excitedly searching for someone, I sweat drop,

"You guys really have nothing to do, sightseeing again" I heard a voice inside the court said, I look inside and saw a guy with a green shirt,

"We're not sightseeing, were cheering cheering" Tomoka protest

"Ore, who's she?" he ask as she point at me, as two other boys as same height as him came

"Eh, aren't the new transferee from our class" the green shirt guy finally realize, I nodded

"Ah, Hi my name is Kachiro Katou" the guy with a bowl shape hair cut said with a smile

"Katsuo Mizuno, nice to meet you" the other guy said with a friendly smile "

I'm Satoshi Horio, Seigaku's awesome tennis player with 2 years of tennis experience" a guy with brown haired said with a proud tone, I sweat drop

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Shitoru Yukihana, Sakuno's friend" I said with a friendly smile

"Ah Ryoma-kun" I heard Sakuno said as I look at the next court and saw a guy with a white cap

"KYAAAHH RYOMA-SAMA, my prince" I heard Tomoka shouted as I quickly cover my ears,

"What are you doing" I heard a familiar voice, I smirk as I look at where it came from then I saw Su-chan

"Don't take your eyes off the ball" I heard her shouted

"She never change isn't she" I said with a grin. This is Ryuzaki Sumire, Sakuno's grandmother;

I was pretty close to her when I was younger she always take me and Sakuno out to the mall and I always make pranks at her that's why she always despise me.

"One more time" She shouted in a strict tone, poor guys

"Sakuno, your grandma is scary" Tomoka said with wide eye

"You don't know the half of it" I said "That's not true…usually" Sakuno said with an unsure tone

"Their good" I said

"Aren't they, their the Seigaku regulars" Katou told me

"Yeah, their pretty known since this school is known to have talented tennis players" Katsou added

"I see" as I continue to watch

"Sugoii even Echizen is keeping up with Eiji-sempai" Horio said

"Hmm…they are good but any second the 1kg weight will be a bother to them, don't they?" I said as I stared at the weights on their feet

"Huh?" they all ask

"Never mind" I said with a sweat drop

"What the heck is that?" I ask as I saw a disgusting looking drink I saw a guy with huge glasses pull up,

"Ehh" I exclaim as I saw the red haired guy drink it all and end up running out to the sink,

I sweat drop its good I'm not a tennis player here then a other went out who's the guy with white cap.

"Sugoii Oishi-sempai is very skilled" Tomoka said

"No wonder he's the Vice President he's not flashy but very reliable" Horio said but the guy made a mistake anyway.

Then a next guy came

"RED…BLUE" he shouted with a loud voice

"What's with that intensity" Tomoka ask

"That's Kawamura senpai, when he grabs the racquet his attitude change" Katsou said

"Why?" I ask "

No one knows" Katou answer

Then the next was a spiky haired guy

"As expected" Horio said

"Momo-chan senpai is a powerhouse of the Seigaku" Katou said with an admired tone

"Hmm" I exclaim. Then next a guy with a bandana

"It's the Snake" the 3 of them said

"As expected by Kaidoh-sempai" but the guy eventually made a mistake as well

"Even Kaidoh sempai didn't take it" Horoi said as he watch the guy ran out the court

" Inui senpai's fearful veggie juice" Katsou said

"Hmm I wonder what it tastes like" I said the five of them look at me weirdly, I chuckle

"I'm just kidding" I said but really I wonder what it taste like

"Ah Fuji-senpai also made a mistake" Katou said then we heard

"Fuji you did it on purpose" the red haired guy whine

"Yeah, I want to drink it at least once" he replied then he drank the whole glass

"This is quite good, I recommend it" he said, me and the others sweat drop and back away from the court

"Sugoii Fuji senpai" Katou, Horoi and Katou said, I sweat drop "More like creepy" I said

After all this they continue to practice,

"Hmm ne what time do practice end?" I ask

"5:00" Horio said, I raised my eyebrow

"Mou, I don't want to wait that long" I said as I back away 5 step from the court

"Ne where are you going Shitoru-san" Horio ask

"I have to talk to Sakuno's grandmother so I'm going inside" I said

"Ah, Shitoru-san none member isn't allowed inside" Katou warn me

"Ah, sorry but I'm new here I don't know the rules" I said with a smirk

as I jump and hold onto Tomoka's shoulder and push myself up and exactly land on the top of the 8th feet fence with own feet, balancing myself

"Sugoii" the 5 of them murmured

"Ah Yuki-chan get down from there it's dangerous, I'll just call obaa-chan come out" Sakuno shouted

"Iie, it's fine, I can handle it" I said

With this I can sense almost all member inside the court turn their attention to me

"YUKI" I heard a familiar voice I flinch a little,

I look down and saw Sakuno's grandmother looking at me with an intense glare, I grin

"Yo, Su-chan…long time no see" I said, then I can see her look annoyed,

"Yuki, what the heck are you doing here" she shouted "Eh, is that the way you threat your older sister" I said as I sat the fence

"OLDER SISTER" almost all of the guys inside the court shouted I can also sense Su-chan vein pop,

"YOU TWERP GET DOWN FROM HERE" She shouted with raged that some guy who's close to her back away, I stuck my tongue out

"Yad-da" I said with a smirk "Why you" she said with a vein pop then

I saw her grab a tennis racquet , and a basket of tennis ball, then all of the sudden numerous ball going straight at me, but I easily dodge it,

then I saw her get annoyed so numerous more balls came at me, my eyes winded with a sweat drop as I ran through the fence almost did everything to dodge those balls, wow she's so crazy

"HEY, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME" I shouted, then

I saw her grin evilly as numerous ball come at me again

"HHAHAHAHAHAHAH" she laugh at this while serving balls, I sweat drop yup she's crazy

Then the ball got faster, damn I have to do something, I smirk I got it

"Gotcha" I said as I catch a ball and throw it to her, as this went on, then she ran out of ball

"HAH IS THAT ALL YOU GOT" I shouted with a matching pointing finger, I can sense all who was watching us sweat drop

"Why you OISHI GIVE MORE BALLS" She shouted at the semi bald guy

"B-but Ryuzaki-sensei" he protest

"NOW" she shouted the guy flinch as in a minute he gave her a basket of balls

"Prepare to die hehehe" she said with a evil evil look I sweat drop

" Maybe I went too far" I said to myself,

then numerous much faster balls come to me my eyes winded as I jump and dodge it but it was too fast, one ball was about to hit me but luckily

I went upside down trusting myself on my feet

"Beh" I said with matching tongue out

but out of my surprise another ball came to me, my eyes winded as I immediately flip myself down landing myself on an unexpected person arms, who has messy brown hair and brown eyes with glasses

I can sense all went quite

"Tezuka-bonchu (Captain)" I heard Katou said I smirk then I lightly grab his shoulder and flip out off his hand

"Domo" I whisper to him. When I land on the ground, as expected Su-chan ran to me, as a quick thinker I immediately ran

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWERP" she shouted as we around the court

'T-that guy, shoulder is injured and yet he's a tennis captain…how weird' I thought while I was being chase by Su-chan

At the Regulars view:

"That" Eiji said

"was" Momo said

"weird" Ryoma said

"I wonder who's she nyah, she's very flexible" Eiji said as they all watch with a sweat drop as Ryuzaki sensei chasing a brown haired girl

"Saa, who ever she is she have guts" Fuji said with an interested tone

"Aa, making Ryuzaki-sensei that mad" Oishi said

"I don't know maybe their close to each other" Kawamura said they all look at them again

"Or maybe not" Kawamura said with a sweat drop

End of Regulars view:

"Uwwwaaahh, Sakuno your stupid stupid stupid stupid grandmother hit me" I whine as I cried anime style as I hug Sakuno actually it really hurts and now I have anime bump on my head,

Sakuno sweat drop

"Who are you calling stupid twerp" Su-chan shouted, I hid behind Sakuno then I saw Su-chan sigh

"Why you here anyway" Su-chan ask

"Well for starters you own me an Ice cream" Su-chan sweat drop

"second…Aunt Risa and Rica wants to talk to you" I said with a serious tone, then Su-chan became quite, she sigh

"I see…I'll come over there in your house later" she said as she pat my head, I smirk

"Miss me that much" I teased, she vein pop

Get out of here" she said

"Aren't you going introduce me, first" I said, she look behind her and saw all the regulars are looking at us in confuse look, she sigh

"Regulars, this is my friend's annoying niece" she said with a forceful tone

"Yo, Shitoru Yukihana" I said "

HI nyaahh I'm Kikumaru Eiji" he said as slightly kneel and look at me with a smile then

"Nyaa your kind of Kawaii" he said with a cheerful tone as he unexpectedly hug me like a teddy bear

"Eeeh" I exclaim in surprised

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, you can call me Momo-chan nice to meet you, Yuki-chan"

"Shuichirou Oishi, nice meet you Yukihana-san"

"Shusuke Fuji, hajimashite"

"Iie Data….Sadaharu Inui pleasure meeting you"

"Fhuuusssssh Kaidoh Kauro"

"I'm Kawamura Takashi, yoroshku ne"

"Echizen Ryoma"

"Kunimitsu Tezuka the captain" I nodded

"And you are?" I ask as I look at Su-chan,

"GET OUT" she shouted

"gotcha" I said as I left in a flash

At the court view:

Fuji chuckle

"She's a very lively girl isn't she Su-chan" Fuji teased

"Get back to training Fuji" she said

"Hai, Hai" he said with a sadistic smile as they all went back to training

End of view:

"Ne Sakuno" I called

"……" I raise my eyebrow

"Sakuno"

"……"

"Sakuno behind you" I shouted

"Eeeeehhh" she exclaimed she look behind then she pout

"There nothing behind me, Yuki-chan"

"Yeah, but you've been off lately…what's wrong?" I ask were now walking home together

"Ah…betsuni" she said as she look down, I raised my eyebrow then sigh

"Eh, isn't that one of Su-chan regulars" I said as I look at the guy who came out the shop

"Ryoma-kun" Sakuno called in surprise as her eyes brighten, I stare at her for a moment, I see, I smirk

"Sakuno" I called

"Ah nani" I slightly push her toward, she gave me a confuse

"Good luck" I said with a wink, I saw her blush, so I am right

"See you tomorrow" I said as I went off

* * *

Silent_Hour: To be continued ………(Pull out a sign saying……**'PLS. REVIEW'**…….)

**Note:**

Name: Shitoru, Yukihana

Hair: Mid back, brown hair

Eyes: Crystal blue

Skin: Fair skin

(If you want to see picture, On my profile, theirs a picture of her)


	2. Chapter 2

-**さて **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Silent_Hour: (Pull out a sign saying 'Enjoy')

* * *

Chapter 2- Trying Tennis

It's been a lot of weeks since I attend here in Seishun Gakuen, it's fun even though I often fell sleep at class…

I get to know a lot of friends, and I get along well with Tomoka, Horio, Katou and Katsou… even though everytime I talk to Horio and Tomoka my ears hurt but they are all kind actually,

oh did I mention Sakuno has a really huge crush on that Echizen guy… though I don't what she see on him, he's cocky and really boring to talk to,

oh right Echizen is my sit mate and the same time classmate (as well as Horio)…

I talk to him once but in the end we end arguing or I fell asleep… anyway back to reality

At class 1-2 (Lunch break)

"Your Dad's tennis club?" I ask, I was talking to Katou and same time eating my bento, he's inviting me to go to his Dad's tennis club

"Yeah, Ryuzaki and Osakada volunteer to come so I just thought I should invite you too since the more the merrier" he said with a smile, I nodded

"Sure, what the heck" I agreed

Next morning:

Me, Sakuno and Tomoka are running/ skating (with my skateboard) to the meeting place unfortunately where sort of late, when we arrived

"Sorry, sorry for being late" Tomoka said to them

"Did you wait?" I heard Tomoka ask

"Osakada what's with the big bag?" Horio ask

"Bento" I answer

"That's all the reason we're late…they did that early this morning" I said

"But that's too many" Katou said

"Don't worry it's a share for everyone…ne Ryoma-sama practice steadily okay and Eat a lot of my affection filled lunch" Tomoka said with a blush and I can also imagine flying hearts roaming around her

"So that's the reason, and you wake me up early in the morning and drag me in your house to taste all your bento" I said with a groaned

"That's right, that's why now I'm very confident in my bento" Tomoka said with smile, I groaned louder

"Kachiro" I heard a called

"Dad" Katou greeted

"It's good you all came" he said

"Kunnichiwa" we all greeted

"You're Echizen-kun from my son I've heard rumors that you're…..blah blah" I didn't quite listen though because I'm busy looking around

"Anyway today's going to be fun, I'll show you to the courts" I heard Katou Dad said as we follow him

"Ne Sakuno, that extra bento in your bag, that's for Echizen right?" I whisper to her while we're walking, I saw Sakuno blush like a tomato

"How d-did you?" she ask

"Oh come on, I've known you for a long time Sakuno" I said with a smirk, then she look down

"Don't worry I'm sure your boyfriend will like your food" I teased Sakuno, she blush harder

"Yuki-chan stop teasing me" she said with a pout, as I chuckle

"Hai Hai" I said

Then we arrive on the court

"You can use this court" Katsou dad said

"Wow, being able to use such a spacious court…" Horio said

"However, just don't be a nuisance to any of the other customers" he said with this me;

Tomoka and Sakuno sat on the bench.

"GO RYOMA-SAMA" Tomoka shouted, then we saw an old guy came in and talk to Katou dad

" I'm counting you on our new lesson" he said

"Hai, Sasabe-sama, please wait for me at the F court" Katou dad said

"F court? What are you saying? This A court is good isn't it, why do I have to walk all the way to F court" he said

"I smell trouble" I said to the girls

"Were playing here" he said then he throw he's bag to Katou dad then order Katou dad to put his bag on the locker

"What's with that guy" Tomoka said

"Arrogant man isn't he" Katsou said, then we saw Katou's Dad gave as an I'm sorry look and ran off

"Didn't he said he was going to tell him of-mmmhhhhhuupph" but before Horio could finish what he said I already put a ball of tennis (which I took from Echizen) on his mouth

"Buehh What was that about Shitoru" Horio shouted

"Let's go to the F court Katou" I said as I grab my backpack and drag Sakuno with me as they fallowed

"Sorry about that" Katou said to us with a sad expression

"its fine, that guy just a huge know it all pain in the ass anyway" I said

"Yeah it's alright Kachirou" Katsou said

"There are guys like that everywhere" I heard Echizen said

"That's Right" Tomoka said while agreeing to Echizen

On F court:

Me and the girls are watching them play tennis,

unfortunately its looks like Echizen winning by 6-0, 6-0 and 6-0. Katou and Katsou is on the floor and bench looks exhausted while Horio played with Ryoma

"Ryoma-sama is so cool" Tomoka said while blushing, then Horio sat on the ground on the middle of the game

"Echizen let's rest a bit. I'm exhausted" Horio said while panting

"You shoot your mouth off, yet you don't have any stamina" Echizen said

"Shut up" he said

"Ryoma-sama your awesome" Tomoka shouted while waving at him

"Come to think of it, you're always fussy about being late, yet you were late this morning" Tomoka said to Sakuno, I smirk knowing where this is going

"No reason…really" Sakuno said "Hmm…how suspicious" Tomoka said with a grin

"It is suspicious" I said with a grin "Y-Yuki-chan" Sakuno whine with a blush

"Ah that bag" Tomoka said as she grab the bag

"Ah Tomo-chan don't" Sakuno said but it's she already open it

"I thought so, a packed lunch for two" Tomoka said

"So that's it. You are late making this" she said,

"Ah, so sweet" I said as we teased Sakuno more

"Who will you give the other half Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka ask

"Your wrong" Sakuno said

"Denier" I said

"Then who?, Horio-kun? Kachiro-kun? Katsuo-kun?" Tomoka ask

"Eto" then Sakuno glance at Echizen,

then Echizen look at our way,

then Sakuno blush and look down,

I chuckle as Tomoka pat Sakuno's back,

Then I stared at the court where they'll already finish playing, but it's look like Echizen didn't even break a sweat

"Ahh Echizen let's have a rematch" Horio said but he's in the ground panting like crazy.

I guess playing a new game isn't bad

I stood up then I went to the court

"Ah Yuki-chan where are you going?" Sakuno ask

"I'll just play a little" I said

"You'll play with Ryoma-sama" Tomoka ask

"I guess" I said, then when I went to the court I grab Horio's racquet who's on the ground

"Ah Shitoru-san what are you going to do with my racquet?" Horio ask, then I drag him to the bench

"Hey let go of me!!" he whined

"Let me borrow your racquet for a moment…Thank you" I said with a smile

"Hey, I didn't even say yes" he whine

"Shitoru-san, your going to play with Ryoma-kun" Katou ask

"Yeah" I reply

"But your not going to win" Katsou said

"Of course she wont" Horoi said

"Who said I want to win anyway and sheesh I just want to play since I'm bored to death" I simply said Then I went to the court

"Ne, Echizen can I play with you?" I ask with grin, he raised his eyebrow as he smirk

"Do you know how to play?" he ask

"I don't know" I answer what a cocky guy

"Which?" he ask

"Smooth" I said but it's rough, then we went to our position asking how I know that well, I always get drag in the tennis court by Tomoka in the court so I'm sort of use to watching them play and also learn how to play tennis and their rules

"Echizen, go easy on me" I said with a smirk

"I'll try the best I can" he said and return the smirk. Then he serve a regular fast serve I ran to it

then I was about to hit it but my hand lose its grip and then the racquet flew away,

Horio and gang sweat drop

"Hmm Horio your racquet is broken" I said as I point at his racquet

"IT'S NOT" he shouted, as I ran to it and grab the racquet ok one more time Echizen serve again

and this time I return it but it went on the net,

I sweat drop I guess Its harder than I think it is, then Ryoma serve again,

then I ran to it and hit it

"She hit it" Horio said but unfortunately it went all the way out the court

"Mada Mada dane" I heard Echizen murmured that jerk.

I can see almost all of them sweat drop,

"Ne, Shitoru do you really know how to play?" Horio shouted

"Actually now that I think about it…no I don't" I said with a smile, the 3 guys and Tomoka fall down anime style

"THEN WHY DID YOU PLAY WITH RYOMA-SAMA" Tomoka shouted with vein pop

"I really don't know….suicide I guess" I said with a smile they sweat drop again as I went back to my position, then I saw Sakuno smile

"Ne Ryuzaki-san, is Shitoru-san going to be fine" Katou ask

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan is very athletic and a quick learner, I think she'll make it" I heard Sakuno, I smile at that… okay, I inhaled really hard as I close my eyes and open it .

"Echizen I'm waiting" I said as I sharpen my eyes,

"Hai Hai" he said boredly as he serve again, I ran up to it then

POk swooshhhhhhh bam clank "……." Silence

"40-15" Katou said with a surprise tone

"Sugoii Yuki-chan" Sakuno said with a smile

"I can't believe it she scores" Horio said, the other nodded

"YES I SCORE AWESOME, EAT THAT STUPID CAP BOY" I shouted cheerfully then BAM I accidentally throw my racquet which hit my head

"Ouch ouch ouch" I whine as I hold my head, with that they sweat drop

"Heh, not bad, I'd like to see you score again" Echizen said as he smirk.

What a cocky guy, then he serves again, I successfully return it while he return it back, damn he's ball is so strong, okay then,

I stomp my feet hard in the ground then POK I successfully return it then Echizen return it

"Wow he's fast" I murmured as I ran up to it

POK I return it then he hit behind me, man he's good…

but I won't let him score

"You're so not going to score on me again" I said as I flip back and

raised the racquet up and hit it

"Ah she hit it" the 3 guys said, then Echizen ran up and hit it to my opposite direction, I ran up and to it and hit it then it went on and on

"I can't believe that…" Katou said

"…Shitoru san can keep up with" Katsou

"….Echizen" Horio said

"Sugoii Yuki-chan" Tomoka said, then Ryoma smash it I ran up to it and hit again,

now where both in the net

POk POK POK POK POK POK POK POK then he hit it behind me,

I flip backwards and hit again, then he hit it back…

I ran to it but I didn't able to hit it back when I heard

"What'd you say? Are you listening" I heard a familiar voice shouted,

I look at the direction

"Oi, Shitoru" I heard Echizen called, I look at to Katou

"Katou, I think your dad is in trouble" I said as I gave Horio he's racquet as I walk my way to the court A

"Hey, our matc-" Echizen said but before he finish it

"We'll continue it later" I said as I drag him out the court with the others

* * *

Silent_Hour: To be continued on………(Pull out a sign saying……**'PLS. REVIEW'**…….)


	3. Chapter 3

-**さて **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Silent_Hour: (Pull out a sign saying 'Enjoy')

* * *

Chapter 3- Echizen Skill

When we arrived to court A, that stupid guy from earlier is being know it all jerk again. We watch as he's being know it all and being annoying because he said he don't want to warm up

"How annoying" I murmured

"That old man doesn't want coaching at all" Horio said then we I heard the old man said

"People say that you gave up turning a pro because of an injury but isn't it because all you do is make people warm up" he said my eyes sharpen with a glare

"That was a cruel thing to say" I heard Horio said

"Your son seems to have entered the Saigaku tennis club, but In three years all he'll end being is a ball boy, it's hard for guys with no talent isn't it?" he said with boastful tone

"Also, I heard that Seigaku has a freshman regular" then that where I saw Echizen step in a little, he's about to walk to them but, I hold his hand as, he look at me

I nodded my head left to right then I grin as I pointed at Katou's dad,

"I'm fine if it's me, but if you talk trash about my son and his school, I won't be silent about this" Katou dad said with a glared

"What with that attitude, can't even take a joke" the old man said, I can see Katou smile a little in relief, then I saw an orange haired guy about 16 walk in

"Hey Pops, what are you doing" the guy ask to the old guy, then I heard

"Ah that guy" I heard Sakuno said

"You know each other" Tomoka ask, then Echizen look at me, I let go of him as I step back a little

"Ryoma-kun" Katou said

"Hey, you remember that grip right…the proper grip hold of the racquet, do you remember it?" I heard Echizen said as he sat on the end near the stairs, the orange haired sort of look shock

"You know him?" I ask to Echizen then I heard

"Hey Mister, can you teach me some tennis?" Echizen ask, ah I see where this is going…then it continue in the end Echizen played with old guy

Now were all sitting on bench

"Go, RYOMA-SAMA BEAT THAT OLD GUY UP" Tomoka shouted

"Will, Echizen be okay" Katou dad ask

"Dad, wait and see, Ryoma-kun is amazing" Katou said

"Why didn't Ryoma-kun use his twist serve" Katou ask

"I see…He's a very intelligent player…blah blah blah" I didn't bother to listen since I have no idea what their talking about

"Naturally, no matter what Echizen is a Seigaku regular" Horio ask

"Baka, that isn't something you should brag about" I said to Horio with a grin, he's left eyebrow twitch

"So what" he said as he turn to the other direction, then that old guy score

"15-0" the old man said as he grin "Tomo-chan did you see that just now" Sakuno said with a worried tone

"Eh, that was a coincidence" she replied

Then the game went on

"What's going on" Katsou ask with worried tone since it's already 30-0

"That's the Retriever…you have heard about Golden Retriever right?" Katou dad said

"It's a kind of dog that can Retrieve any ball you throw, I saw one in the pet shop…it's pretty huge dog too" I said "That's right………blah blah blah"

"Haha…my dad earned the name 'Meguro's Golden Retriever'" that old man son said with a boastful tone

"Golden…" (Sakuno)

"…Retriever" (Tomoka) then we saw the old guy grin then we saw one golden tooth,

we all sweat drop as my left eye twitch

"that figures" I said with a sweat drop

"That's' too literal" Horio said with a sweat drop

"But it's pretty weird usually at service game, Ryoma-kun he uses his Twist serve but why doesn't he?" Katou said

"1-0" old guy said then I heard

"Hah Brat you'll never beat, my Dad, the awesome Meguro Golden Retriever" he's son said

"More like a awesome old man with a stinking dogs name" I said

"HEY I HEARD THAT" the old guy shouted

"Good, then I don't have to repeat myself" I said

"I guess it's about time" I heard Echizen murmured then where there I realize. I see so that's what it is,

"I see so that's what's going on" Katou dad realize

"0-15" Echizen said as he scored, then Sakuno and the gang cheered then Katou dad started to explain that Echizen is just warming up and the same time analyzing the opponents technique

"Che, so practicing with us didn't warm him up at all" Horio said, I smile

"Yeah I guess so" I said then we heard

"Mada Mada dane" Echizen said as he trick the old guy to go in front the net.

"Game won by Echizen" I said then

"Ouch Ouch" the old guy whine as he hold up his leg

"You didn't warm up properly and that's why you pulled your muscle, that's why you couldn't become the inter-high school champion isn't that right, both of you should start over from the basic" Echizen said as he walk to us

"Right?" Echizen said to Katou dad with a thumbs up, I smile

"As expected from a Seigaku regular, Echizen-kun" Katou dad said with a smile

"Seigaku regular?" both Sasabe guys ask Echizen turn his head back to them as he smirk at them,

"Curse" they said as they ran away, then they all laugh at this

"Ne..." Echizen called me, I look at him

"we still have unfinished business to do" he said as he point he's racquet on me, I sweat drop what a tennis freak, I sigh

"Horio" I called

"Hai Hai" he said as he thrown he's tennis racquet on me

"Domo…now let's continue cocky boy" I said with a grin as we continue are match

Then we played, POK POK POK POK BAM

I flip up as I smash right to him

"Game won by Shitoru 2-5" Horio referee

"Ne, Shitoru is quite good…even though sometimes she made few mistake" Katsou said as they sweat drop as they saw me accidentally hit my head with a racquet

"Now that you think about it Shitoru-san played like Eiji sempai, like acrobatic" Katou said as they saw me flip to the left, Sakuno nodded

"Yuki-chan always flipping around" Sakuno said

"Though it's surprise she's has a lot of stamina" Katsou said

"Well… Yuki-chan knows a lot of sports" Sakuno said

"Really?" they chorus, Sakuno nodded

"She know basketball, volleyball, baseball, soccer and etc" Sakuno said

"Sugoii she's that good" Kachirou commented, Sakuno nodded

"Why does she knows a lot of sports, Sakuno?" Tomoka ask

"Well, I guess Yuki-chan just loves sports" she said

"I see, that means Yuki-chan is really good at everything" Tomoka said, Sakuno nodded left to right

"No, she's has lot of things she cant do… as well" Sakuno said with a sweat drop as she remember those

Then I saw Echizen put his racquet to his left hand, my left eye twitch as I vein pop

"Your a left handed" I said with a vein pop, as he smirk

"Grrrgghh you stupid stupid tennis freak" I said as I grab few balls and throw it at him but he dodge it easily I vein pop as I jump to the net and chase him,

I can sense Horio and the gang sweat drop, as they saw I was trying to hit him with the racket but he easily dodge it every single one

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid tennis freak" I said over and over again

"Baka" he said with a matching tongue out and amuse smile, I vein pop as I chase him for hours, but to tell you the truth I had fun even though we didn't finish our game,

"Ah YUKI DON'T HURT MY RYOMA-SAMA" Tomoka shouted as she chase us too,

"Tomo-chan" Sakuno said as she ran up to Tomoka as the 3 guys chase after as too

In the end now were all laying on the ground exhausted,

"That was tiring" Katou said, as we nodded

"But it's fun" Katsou said as we laugh in agreement, then I heard Echizen stomach grumble, we all look at him

"I'm hungry" he said, I smirk

"Obviously" I said then I stood up

"Yosh let's go and eat" I said as I raised to hands up high

"Right" they agreed as we all look for a place to eat

Then we all found one, Echizen sat on the first shed, Horio was about to sit there but I immediately grab him on the shoulder and drag him away

"NaNI SHitoru" he shouted as I put a finger on my lip saying be quite

"Here's the plan, let's make a little privacy for Sakuno and Echizen okay" I whisper to them,

"But wh-" but before Horio could ask

"Oh just shut up, THIS IS FOR THE NAME OF LOVE" Tomoka shouted at him, I sweat drop

"Yeah, what ever she says, now let's go to the other shed" I said we all leave Sakuno and Echizen on the first shed

"Ah Y-Yuki chan" Sakuno ask

"Good luck Sakuno" I said with teasing tone, I saw Sakuno blush

"Yeah, you can do it Sakuno-chan" Tomoka cheered too as we both giggle and went off

"Mou" she exclaim

Now were all eating Tomoka's food,

"NE Tomoka I didn't want to break it to you but is this the one you let me taste earlier because this is way delicious than your previous cooking" I said

"Hey, what was that suppose to mean" she ask with a vein pop

"Oh come on it's a compliment" I said with a teasing tone

"But really, it is delicious" Katou said, as Horio and Katsuo nodded

"Ah Thank you Thank you" Tomoka said with a flattered tone…then I glance at the other shed where Echizen and Sakuno were

I look at them and saw Sakuno look tense in the same time blushing,

"Eto" I heard Sakuno was about to say,

"Eh" I said with an amuse look on my face with this Tomoka and the others watch as well

"Go Sakuno" I heard Tomoka said but only us in the shed could hear.

"What it t-taste, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno ask while blushing,

I look at Echizen who's watching a tennis match at the court

"Mada Mada dane" he said, we all fall down anime style

"T-That idiot" I said with vein pop, then I saw Sakuno was shock then Sakuno grab the bento Echizen eating and ran. "His back hand swing is weak" he added I sweat drop

"Echizen is kinda…" Horio said, we all nodded in agreement as we all sigh in the same time "I'll just follow Sakuno" Tomoka said as she ran after Sakuno

I sigh as I went in a bending machine and grab two grape Ponta, I went to Echizen then BAM

"Itai" He said as he turn and saw me, I hit him in the head by the way

"What was that for?" he ask in a calm tone, I sat on a chair

"For being an Idiot" I said

"Huh?" he exclaim I sigh this is so hopeless, then I gave him the Ponta

"Hmm?" he ask, then I open mine and drunk it

"After you hit me in the head you gave me a drink…your so weird" he said as he drunk it

"So were you" I said as I grab his cap then I put it on my head

"It doesn't suite" he said I puffed my cheeks then I stuck my tongue out then

I saw him smirk. Then my cell phone ring

"Sakuno, where are you?" I ask

"_I'm in the girls bathroom" she said_

"Sakuno…you alright" I ask on the phone

"_Hai, I'm alright, I'm with Tomo-chan right now" _

"I see, do you want me to go there?"

"_Iie its fine"_

"Oh Echizen want tell you something" I said

"_R-_Really_?"_ I can sense Echizen confuse look at me

"I don't want to say anything" he said

I gave him the cell phone, he gave me what will I say look I shrugged my shoulder,

"Ah Ryuzaki….the bento you gave me…disappear" I sweat drop

"So I didn't get to finish it...that's all" then he gave me the phone, I sigh then

"Sakuno?"

"_Did you hear that Sakuno, that means he want to eat it all" I heard Tomoka voice said_

"_D-demo he said Mada Mada dane earlier"_

"He's referring to the guys who's playing tennis" I said with a smile

"_Really Yuki-chan" _

"Aa"

"_Ah I'm so happy he like it" then with that I said bye and finish the phone call_

They'll be back here any second I thought with a smile

"What was that for" Echizen ask me

"Nothing" I said with grin as I put his cap back to him, then I saw Sakuno did went back and gave Echizen the bento and he continue to eat it

"It went well I guess" I said as I watch Sakuno and Echizen from the second bench

* * *

Silent_Hour: To be continued on………(Pull out a sign saying……**'PLS. REVIEW'**…….)


	4. Chapter 4

-**さて **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Silent_Hour: (Pull out a sign saying 'Enjoy')

* * *

Chapter 4- Having fun with the Regulars plus Inui

"Me???" I ask with a really really confuse look

"But why me for all the people?" I ask

"Oh come on twerp, this is the first time I'm going to ask you favor" Su-chan said,

you see she ask me if I can accompany the Seigaku regulars to the mall you asking what for…according on what she say, she said that she promise to all regulars that before they go in their first competition this year they all go outside and have fun for all their hard work

"And this is the first time I'm going decline that favor" I said

"Oh really well, to bad Risa and Rica already decide that you'll go" she said

" So what unlike that they can force me to come anyway" I said

"Oh…I forgot they also mention something about some baby pictures you have when you are younger…the one with you wearing a mermaid outfit" she said with wild grin, my eyes winded no they wouldn't, my left eye twitch

"That idiot" I murmured

"So it's a deal" she ask

"Fine…I hate being out smarted…stupid old people" I said with a vein pop

"Okay, I'll inform the regulars" she said with a smile

Ryuzaki PoV:

I saw the twerp slam the door as she walk out the door, I smile a little

"I hope she have fun" I murmured as I look at the window as I turn my look to serious mode

'That guy is such a monster' I thought

Flash back:

"I heard you want to talk to me" I ask as I was sitting on the sofa with Risa and Rica on the Shitoru's residence, I saw Risa nodded

"It's regarding about Yuki" she said

"Yeah, actually I'm quite surprise to see her here" I said

"Yeah, us too" Rica said with a sad look

"How did she came here anyway, I thought that stupid old man wont let her come here" I ask with a raising eyebrow

"Actually, according to what she said she ran away" Risa said my eyes winded

"WHAT?" I ask

"You do know that once that old man found out about this he'll practically sent all of his guard to find Yuki and forcefully let her come back there" I said

"We know that but…when we saw her came here at our door 5 months ago we couldn't let her go back there" Risa told me then

Risa's flash back:

"Wow, it's like raining cat's and dog outside" Rica said as she look outside the window then 'Ding' 'Dong' 'Ding' 'Dong' Risa and Rica look at each other

"Who could have that be" Risa ask as she went to the door and open it and out of their surprise they saw

Yuki soaking wet with a huge suitcase and bag, she's looking down and when you look at her closely you can see she's full of bruises and scratches, then she look up

"T-t-tadaima" she said then with that she fainted our eyes winded

"YUKI"

End of flashback:

"After Yuki woke up she told us she run away from them" Risa said

"But after a few months the old man finally make moved and search for her, we tried hid her but no valid they already found out... they didn't stop until that day…" Rica said

Rica's flashback:

The house was surrounded by numerous armed men their all standing on the heavy rain

"LADY YUKIHANA, PLEASE JUST GO BACK WITH YOUR GRAND PA NOW" a butler shouted in the megaphone as an old stoic man is standing next to him with a calm look

"JUST GO AWAY, YUKI DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE, DAD" Risa shouted with rage as Risa and her is blocking the door

"You should understand what Yuki want, you're her grand father... just let Yuki go" Rica shouted to the old guy

"What are you talking about, I'm doing it for her, she's the next successor for my company,

she should have know that… unlike you two and her stupid father she'll have a bright future" the old guy said with a harsh tone, the two was taken back as they clutch their hands

"LET NII-SAN OUT OF THIS" Risa shouted with tears

"YOUR NOT JUST A SELFISH DAD YOUR ALSO A SELFISH GRAND FATHER" Rica shouted

He smirk

"Say, whatever you want… unlike you two my grand daughter will listen to me, because she grown up with me not without her stupid dead father and mother… actually she should be thankful I even waste my time to raised and train her to be a great successor to tell you what she's happy with me cause...I gave her every thing she want, fame, money and talent….. and that's WHAT SHE'S GOING TO PAY ME?" he ask with an insane voice

"you bastard" they both murmured

"You don't know anything about Yuki" Risa said with a glare

"What you thought about her, a some kind of animal that you can train to perform in a circus?...your treating her like a slave…SHE YOUR GRAND DAUGHTER FOR PETE SAKE" Rica said with a rage tone and while crying

"Say whatever you want just give me my granddaughter back" he said Rica and Risa block the door

"NO" they said

"We will never let you treat Yuki like threat Nii-san before" they both said

'He can't really understand, doesn't he know that Yuki-chan is same Nii-san… she want to be free aswell and Yuki-chan is just a kid' Risa thought then the old guy smirk

"Then prepare to die" he said as he snap he's finger the all armed men grab their guns and point it to the two… the two glare

Then out their surprise the door open, their eyes winded

"Yuki" the two murmured, they all look at Yuki who's head down the old guy smirk

"Hold your fire…..see I told you my grand daughter will listen to me" he said with a smirk then Yuki look up with murderous glare then they all taken back then…

"Get out of here and don't ever come back…or else I'll kill myself" Yuki said with calm voice as she point a knife at her throat the twin eyes winded

"YUKI" they shouted

"YOU…" the old man shouted but he was cut when Yuki push the knife a little letting a little bloods spill their eyes winded

"I'm waiting…are you going to leave or not" Yuki ask with a stoic tone the old guy was taken back he clutch he's hand

"SEBASTIAN LET'S GO" with that they all want back to the car and left

"YOU IDIOT" the two immediately throw away Yuki's knife and hug Yuki,

Yuki eyes winded as she smile gently

"YOU IDIOT DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN" Rica shouted as she cried with Risa as Yuki grin

"I'm just scaring them to go away, I'm really not going to kill myself" Yuki said with a gentle voice

"STILL (sniff) still d-don't ever do that again" Risa said between the cry

"Hai" Yuki said as she hug back

End of flashback:

"She really did that?" I ask with a surprise they both nodded

"After that dad, never came back here… or did we here anything about him" Risa said

"Yuki is really strong isn't she" I said with a smile

"Yeah" the twin said with a smile

"But it must have been hard to her to live there" I said they nodded

"That's why we want her to start over again" they both said with cheerful tone

"Well…I can help with that" I said with a grin

End of POV and flashback:

The Next day:

"Ne…this is the house right?" Eiji ask to the others as they all look at a huge house

"It's huge" Oishi said

"Yeah, but let's go already" Momo said with an excited tone as he lead to the door,

they ring the bell…oh did I mention all 8 regulars plus Inui was there. Then the door open and there where they saw a beautiful black haired woman, they are all awed at her

"Ah, can I help you?" she ask

"Ah, is this the house of Shitoru Yukihana" Oishi ask with a nervous tone

"Ah you must be her friends that Sumire-chan mention, oh please come in" she said with a smile and let them all come in and sit on the living room

"Ah I'm Shitoru Rica by the way" she said with a smile as she serve them some tea

"So you must be the team that Sumire-chan been coaching and as well as Yuki's going to accompany today" she said, they all nodded

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu the captain" he said with a well manner tone

"I'm Oishi Shuichiro vice captain, nice meet you" and it went on and on

"Oh I see, it's nice to meet you all" she said

Then all of the sudden they heard a noise up stairs

"OI BRAT WILL YOU JUST WAKE UP" they heard a shout, then heard few stuff are being thrown, all regulars sweat drop

"Ah, please don't mind them" Rica said with a smile and a sweat drop

"Ah excuse me… your Yuki-chan's mother right?" Fuji ask "Ah, oh you got all wrong" she said

"Huh?" they exclaim

"I'm not her mother I'm Yuki's aunt oh should I say I'm Yuki-chan Dad's little sister" Rica said

"Ah I see" Fuji said

"AH but where's Yuki-chan parents" Oishi ask, Rica pose for a moment then she smile

"Well they-" she was cut when

They all heard a foot step going down and they saw a woman exactly look like Rica but has glasses

"Ah so their here" she said, the regulars look at her then to Rica

"Ah you must be wondering who's she is, well she's Risa, my older twin sister" Rica said

"Ah, nice to meet you" Risa said with a smile

"So what happen did she woke up" Rica ask

"That girl is hopeless" she said as she sat beside her with a huge sigh

"I really didn't know how she pass all her grades and same time being a huge air head" Risa said with a vein pop as the regulars sweat drop

"Ah I had an Idea" Rica said with a grin

"What is it?" she ask then Rica whisper something to Risa as they both look at the regulars, they sweat drop

"B-but we guys really shouldn't barge in to a girls bedroom" Oishi protest as the eight of them are being drag to Yuki's bedroom

"Don't worry, Yuki isn't really consider as a girl anyway" Rica said they sweat drop

"Yeah, beside you had our permission so it's fine" Risa said

"So good luck" they both said same time and left them

"Okay, what should we do senpai?" Momo ask, they all look at the white door

"I guess there's only one choice to do nyaah" Eiji said as he open the door

"Eiji" Oishi said but it's too late he's already in,

they all went in anyway. When they enter they saw a normal orange and white wallpaper and normal wood ground floor,

it's like an ordinary room

"Wow, Shitoru-san room looks simple" Kawamura said

"Yeah, this is the first time I went to a girl's bedroom, and It's not bad as I thought" Inui said

"Nyahh there she is" Eiji as she walk to the bed and look at a sleeping Yuki, Eiji grin

"NYAAH so KAWAIII" Eiji said they a look at her

"Okay now let's wake her up" Momo said

"Gently Momo" Oishi said the Eiji walk to the bed and about to wake Yuki up but out of Eiji surprise Yuki unconsciously grab his hand pull him in the bed and hug him tight.

"Eeeehhhh" Eiji exclaim as he blush to tomato red

"Eiji-senpai" Momo said, Momo pulled Eiji out but no valid

"I'll help you Momo" Oishi said as he grab Momo and pull, then Kawamura decide to help too…

"Meow" Ryoma heard he look down and saw a white cat,

he raised he's eyebrow then he kneel and pet him, as Kaidoh stare at them trying to control himself to pet the cat too.

While Tezuka watching all this with a stoic look and Fuji beside watching with an amuse look

"Who would have thought Yukihana-san can be a strong girl" he said, then he grin as he grab a racket and gave it to Kawamura

"Here Taka-san" he said "99.9% that they all fall over" Inui said then

"BURNING HORA HORA" Kawamura said and in flash he pull as they all fall in with Yuki on top. Then to their shock they all blush who's under her, then they all saw Yuki slowly opening her eyes

"87% that she'll be mad and throw us out" Inui said they all gulp except for Fuji, Tezuka and Ryoma.

Yuki blink three times and stare at them for a few minutes then she calmly sat on the floor

"What are you all doing in my room" she ask calmly as she scratch her head wit a sleepy yawn, they all sigh in relief

"Hmm my data is incorrect" Inui murmured

"Meow" the cat said as he went to Yuki's lap, Yuki smile

"Ah Ohayo Daisuke" she said with a smile,

"So what are you all doing here and why you all red?" she said to Eiji, Kawamura, Oishi and Momo

"Ah nothing" they chorus

"By the way Shitoru-san do you forgot?" Oishi ask

"That?" she ask

"That you're going to accompany us, as Ryuzaki-sensei's replacement" Tezuka said

"Hmm…Oh right hehehe sorry I forgot" she said as she laugh sheepishly "It's okay Yukihana-san" Oishi said

"Ah that's right Yuki-chan" Eiji said with a grin

"Okay then" she said as she stood up and walk to the door

"Ah one more thing…My two idiot Aunt told you to come here right" she ask, they all nodded

"Hmm I see"

then BAM!!!

They jaw drop and shock as they saw Yuki smash the door in one kick revealing,

Risa and Rica sitting on the floor

"What are you two spying at?" Yuki ask with an evil grin

"Ah Yuki we can explain" Risa said while sweat dropping, then in a flash

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" they both shouted as they were being chase by Yuki

"COME BACK HERE YOU TWO IDIOT" she shouted

Now the regulars are back in the living room, waiting for Yuki as they are with Risa and Rica who has two anime bump on their head

"So which one of you is Yuki's boyfriend" Risa ask suddenly with a grin Kaidoh, Kawamura, Oishi, Eiji and Momo flinch with a sweat drop

"Ah we're just friend Risa-san" Oishi said with a tense tone

"Oh really?" Risa ask with a teased, Oishi blush harder because he never experience being ask that he is a some girl boyfriend

"Oh of course not" he said

"Ah I see" she said with a disappointed tone

"But if you always want to court her it's just fine, I absolute vote for you" Risa said to Oishi, Oishi blush

"Nice Oishi-sempai" Momo whisper

"Oh but I want Tezuka-kun to Yuki too, since he looks very responsible and so good looking" Rica said as she shouldered Tezuka with a smile as the same as always Tezuka is on the same stoic look

"Now I think about it I want Fuji-kun too" Risa said as she grin as Fuji just smile

"Well I like Ryoma-kun too since he's seems the same age as Yuki and a good looking too" Rica said as she hug Echizen

"Huh?" he exclaim with a confuse tone

"But I want a strong and dependent like Momo-kun too" Risa said as Momo scratch the back of his head with a small flattered blush

"I want Kaidoh-kun he seems good looking and look kind, perfect for Yuki" Rica said with a matter of fact tone,

' look kind?' they thought with a sweat drop

"Oh I like cute guys too just like Eiji kun for Yuki" Risa as he hug Eiji as Eiji blush then smile

"Well I like Taka-kun too" Rica said

"Hehehe" Kawamura chuckle with a small blush as scratching the back of his head

"Ooh I like smart guys for Yuki too like Inui-kun" Risa said Rica nodded

"Well what the heck, it's fine if you all marry Yuki just tell us when okay" they both said with a smile

Ryoma and Tezuka look at them with same look while Fuji smile, Eiji, Taka, Momo, Kaidoh, Oishi blush tomato red as Inui gets some Data then.

Boink! Boink!

"Itai" the twins whine as they look back and saw Yuki with a vein pop and murderous aura

"A-Ah Y-Yuki-chan" Risa and Rica said with a nervous tone, Yuki left eye twitch

"W-what d-did you say?" Yuki said while twitching

"A-ah n-nothing oh will you l-look at the time you all should go now" Risa said with a hurried tone as they both slightly push them all to the door

"Please take care you all" Rica said as she waved goodbye then SLAM

Yuki sigh

"They said something to all of you right?" Yuki ask while looking at them,

"Uh" Oishi exclaim as they just didn't speak

"Sorry about that, their just a bunch idiots and often lively for their own good" she said with a grin

"Hehehehe we kind of notice that" Kawamura said

"Oh but Yuki-chan their pretty kind too" Eiji said still with a blush

"That's what you thought" she murmured

"Saa don't worry Yuki-san we don't mind being your husband anyway" Fuji said with a smile

"FUJI" they shouted

"Yeah, I don't mind being your wife too" she said with a smile, almost all of them blush then they thought 'she's evil too'

"Shitoru sadistic capacity 80% same as Fuji" Inui murmur

"Hehehe, I'm just kidding" Yuki said with smile

"Anyway let's go" Yuki said with a cheerful tone Momo and Eiji nodded

"OKAY LETS GO" Momo, Yuki and Eiji cheered, then they pose then sweat drop

"Oh right…Tezuka senpai lead the way" Yuki said as she grab Tezuka's hand and drag him in walk form "Ah..mm" he said as he started to walk with all the regulars and Yuki

In the mall:

When we arrived in the mall

"Wow, sugoii" Yuki said as her eyes twinkle in happiness the regulars watch with a sweat drop as Yuki run around with excitement then

"Oi, what are you waiting for an Invitation?...let's go" Yuki said with a smile as she drag the nearest person she reach which is Fuji

"I never seen Yukihana-san so happy" Oishi said with a smile, they all nodded then

"YUKI-CHAN wait for us" Eiji said cheerfully as they all followed Yuki

#At the pet shop#

"Aaahh so cute" Eiji and Yuki said as they all surrounded by animals, Ryoma is holding a loads of cat totally enjoying himself,

Fuji holding a cute hamster with Oishi who's looking at the fish,

as Kaidoh and Momo are having competition who's faster from Momo's voted turtle and Kaidoh's voted turtle while Inui was looking at his favorite animal the lizard,

while Tezuka is just sitting and looking at them

"Tezuka-senpai..." Yuki called as she pop out at his side

"Shitoru-san" he said

"Oh don't be so formal just call me Yuki…anyway what are you doing" she said with a smile as she sat on his side.

"Uh sitting" he said

"Really that so exciting" Yuki said with a smile Tezuka sweat drop

"Anyway, do you want to see a magic…do you…do you?" Yuki ask with a grin, he pose for a moment, then he nodded

"Okay, Tezuka senpai presenting my wonderful trick" Yuki said as she stood up with a pose

"Okay, Echizen" she shouted

"Hai" he said boredly as he went beside Yuki with Eiji and Momo in their side, the others is also watching in amusement

"This is my beautiful…"

"Beautiful?" Ryoma react

"Yeah my beautiful assistant, Echizen Ryoma baka" Yuki said cheerfully, the other snickers trying to control there laughter

"Okay let's start, for my first trick, Echizen hat" Yuki as Ryoma remove his cap and hold it upside down

"Allikazam" Yuki said with a cheerful tone, then a white bunny came out

"ooohhh Sugoi Yuki-chan" Eiji said as the others clap including the amuse Tezuka then Yuki put it to Tezuka's hand "Okay for the next trick" Yuki hold Tezuka hand and close it gently

"Alikazam zam" Yuki said then Tezuka open his hand then two loves bird flop out

"Wow" Momo and Eiji exclaim as the others look amazed

"And for my ne- ah" Yuki said then she was cut when numerous little bump room around inside her shirt, Yuki's eyes slightly winded then she start laughing

"It hahahha tickles" Yuki laugh as she hold her waist, the others look confuse then two hamster and white rabbit come out her shirt then she laugh

"I guess I won't be able to do my next trick" then with that they all laugh

#Dress shop#

"Ah let's go" Yuki said as they drag them to the dress shop, the 8 regular plus Inui were waiting on the bench close in dressing room, then Yuki came out with a funny dress

, they all snickers trying to control there laughter,

while Tezuka and Ryoma is holding out their smile and emotion

"Y-yuki what 'snick' are y-you wearing" Oishi ask while trying to control his laughter,

Yuki is wearing a furry scarf, with matching high hills and a dress, then Yuki grin

"Who am I" Yuki said with a funny voice

"I'm am the wonderful Su-chan this what I look like when I'm younger unfortunately I'm already SO DARN OLD" she said with a matching poses

"HAHAHAHA I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" Eiji and Momo said as they laugh out loud, Fuji, Taka, Oishi laugh as well while Ryoma and Kaidoh snickers, while Tezuka watch in amusement

"I know I know" Eiji said as he went inside dressing room and went out looking like their Math teacher

"Eiji don't sleep in class nyah, Momo don't eat inside the room nyah….excellent Tezuka nyah" Eiji said with funny voice

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" they laugh then Momo went inside the dressing room, then went out looking like a girl with a Seigaku uniform with a two pigtail, all their eyes winded then

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Ryoma and Kaidoh is already laughing out loud with all of them even Tezuka is laughing a little

"Aah Ryoma-sama I LOVE YOU FIGHT O" Momo said with a girly voice as he hug Ryoma

"HAHAHAHAHAAHA" they all just laughing then Yuki went in again then come out looking like Ryoma, they look at her then at Ryoma then they saw Yuki tip his cap then point her racquet to Ryoma

"Mada Mada dane" Yuki said with low voice then

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA" they laugh, then they saw Ryoma went in the dressing room and came out looking with bandana on his head and same form as Kaidoh then he said

"FHusssssshhhhhhh what are you looking at" Ryoma imitate, they all laugh out loud even Kaidoh who's trying to control his laughter

"Come on Viper fight back" Momo said as he push him inside the dressing room, then come out looking like Momo

"Eh" Momo exclaim then

"Viper Mamushi you want to fight" he imitate then

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA"

"That's so like me" Momo said then he went in and look like Fuji

"Saa…this is interesting….hmm I want Inui juice" he said with a matching posing then Inui pop out beside him

"Here" he said Momo sweat drop

"I change my mind" he said

"HAHAHAHAAHA" they all laugh

"ah I can't take it anymore this is soo funny" Oishi said

"Come on Oishi let's go in" Eiji said as he drag Oishi inside, then they went out looking like a two married couple

"Mou, Oishi-kun I love you so much" Eiji acting like a pregnant woman

"I love you too pumpkins" Oishi said then they all jaw drop but then

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAAH" they laugh Yuki and Ryoma is in the floor laughing out loud while thumbing the fist on the floor

While Fuji laughing in the chair near in tears, while they all laugh

"Come on Inui sempai you try" Ryoma said as he push Inui inside then he went out and looking like Sakuno, they all stare for a moment with a shock look then

"Ahh eto R-R—Ryoma-kun" He said with a sissy voice all their eyes jaw drop then

"HAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHAH" they laugh and laugh

"Oh man I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING" Yuki said as she put hand on Ryoma's shoulder for support who's laughing out loud too

"Let's go Taka-san lets enjoy with them" Fuji said as he went inside then, went out looking like a Tezuka and Taka look like Yuki,

then they saw Fuji change his expression to a serious face as he open his eyes

"Don't let your guard down" he said

"HAHAHAHAAHAA" then

"AH YOSH I'M YUKI BURNING" Taka said while raising his racquet then when he let go the racquet

"I mean Yosh I'm Yuki" he said

"HHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHA" they laugh

"Ne we should take a picture" Momo suggest

"Nice idea Fuji senpai" Yuki said still acting like Ryoma they all laugh

"Saa it's good thing I brought a camera but their still missing…since our captain still undress" real Fuji said then they all grin and look at Tezuka, Tezuka sweat drop

Tezuka came out the dressing room looking like…….Inui, then they all look at each other then snicker trying not to laugh but

"HAHAHAHAHA" Yuki laugh as she fall on the floor the other shrug their shoulder then let their laugh out

"HAHAHAHAHAAHA" even Tezuka smile secretly then they all took a three picture

"CHEESE" they all said then FLASH

#At the Arcade:

Yuki vs Echizen:

Now Ryoma and Yuki are fighting on each other in video games

"Go Echizen" Momo cheered

"Go Yuki-chan nyaah" Eiji cheered

"You won't win against me hahhaha" Yuki shouted

"Mada Mada dane" Ryoma said with smirk

"Look, Ryuzaki-sensei" Ryoma said while pointing at Yuki's back

"Huh where?" Yuki said with a grin

"You lose"

"Ehh stupid Echizen you cheated" Yuki shouted with a matching pointing finger with that Yuki chase Echizen while Eiji and Momo watch them with a sweat drop

Eiji, Momo vs Taka, Fuji:

There are on the Dance Revo

"Uh Fuji I don't how to play this" Taka said with a matching nervous tone

"Don't worry Taka-san we'll do fine" Fuji said

"Oi Eiji-senpai let's do our best" Momo said

"Hoi Hoi" Eiji said with a matching thumbs up then the music started

"Here Taka" Fuji said and gave him his racquet then

"Burning Hora Hora"

"Eeehhh" Eiji exclaim then they all dance in their own style Like Eiji in acrobatic, Momo in anyway he want, Fuji gentle and breeze while Taka with a lively moves

"Go GO SEMPAIS" Yuki cheered with Oishi, Inui, Echizen, Kaidoh and Tezuka…theirs also few girls watching them in awed…but in the end

"Nyaahh we lost Momo-chin" Eiji whine, Fuji and Taka win A while Eiji and Momo has B+

Inui vs Kaidoh:

The game name hit the target, they have balls and they'll need to use a ball hit the dummy,

"GO INUI and KAIDOH" Eiji cheered

BAM BAM BAM BAM POK BAM BAM POK

"Sugoii" Yuki said with a smile

"Wow their on fire" Momo said with a grin

"Saa, they are" Fuji said

"I didn't know Inui could play this things too" Oishi said

"Go Go INUI KAIDOH BURNING" Taka shouted then

"Momo" Tezuka called "Nani bonchu?" Momo ask

"Don't let your guard down" he said

"Huh" he ask then BAM Momo was hit by one of the ball

"Mamushi, you did that in purpose" Momo said with a vein pop

"What are you looking for a fight" Kaidoh retorted

"BRING IT ON" they both said and it went on and on but in the end Inui won by 100 point and got a lot of ticket

Yuki and Tezuka:

"Wow that was fun, right Eiji sempai" Momo said with a lively tone, now were they are all walking to find more games then Tezuka notice Yuki seems missing he look back then he saw Yuki looking at the crane tone with a innocent eyes like a little kid,

Tezuka went to her and he look at what she's looking at, he saw a white rabbit stuff toy and a blue ribbon on its neck

Tezuka raise his eyebrow, then he grab a yen then he put a coin inside the crane,

"Ah, Tezuka-senpai" Yuki said in a surprise tone

"You want that right" he ask, Yuki smile cheerfully

"Aa, I want that bunny can you get it" Yuki said, Tezuka slowly moved the controller and put it exactly to the bunny then he push a down button and the crane successfully grab the bunny, Yuki smile

"Uwaaahh your good at this" she exclaim then the bunny was let go and to the purchase box, Tezuka took it and give it to Yuki, Yuki smile wide

"Yatta you got it" She said cheerfully and to Tezuka surprise Yuki hug him

"Thank you sempai" Yuki said with a smile, Tezuka blink once

Then Tezuka smile a little which is very hidden then pat Yuki's head, Yuki smile then hug the bunny

"Let's go Yuki" Tezuka said as held a hand, Yuki smile and took it as they follow the others

At the regular:

"Oi you two, where have you been?" Momo ask with a smile as they wave at Yuki and Tezuka, Yuki ran it to them

"Nothing special" she said

"…so what are we doing here?" Yuki ask

"Nyah, were picking a price to get, since we earn a lot of ticket" Eiji said

"What should we get" Kawamura ask they all look at the prices they all think hard and deep

"Fsssuuuuuuusshh there's nothing to get there" Kaidoh said

"Hmm…it's full stuff toys and girly things…the new tennis racquet and grip tape is good but were lack of tickets" Ryoma said as he look at the prices

"Yeah" Eiji agreed "Ne…we should just let Yuki-chan pick" Eiji said

"Yeah Yukihana-san you should pick" Oishi said with a smile

"Me?" Yuki ask

"Yeah, Yuki-san beside it's also a thank you for accompany us" Taka said while panting her head, Yuki look at them all then she smile

"Okay then" she said

"So what you pick Yuki-san?" Fuji ask

"Hmm I don't know……ah I want that one" Yuki said with a cheerful voice while pointing at the brown bear with a seigaku uniform and a racquet

"Ah, that's looks cute it's also a has a Seigaku uniform…okay miss we want to get that" Momo said as he gave the ticket,

"Oh here" she said as she gave the Teddy to Momo the Momo gave it to Yuki, Yuki smile and hug the teddy bear with a huge smile

"Kyaah ne little girl you have a really sweet boyfriend you have there" the ticket woman said, Momo blush

"Yeah aren't I lucky but their my boyfriends too" Yuki said with a smile as she point at the others, some of them blush, the ticket woman blush seeing so many cute guy

"Anyway thank you" Yuki said and left as she drag the others

# Strength booth:

Yuki is a having a great time hugging her two stuff toys

"Yuki-san you seems to like your stuff toys a lot" Fuji said while smiling

"It's like the first time you a got a stuff toys" Ryoma said, she raised an eyebrow

"It is the first time I got a stuff toy" Yuki said, they all stop walking and look at her

"Really?" Eiji, Momo, Taka and Oishi ask, she nodded

"Why's that?" Inui ask they all look as Yuki slightly pose then

"Well…I just simply doesn't receive one" Yuki said with a simple tone as she walk ahead, the regulars look at each other with an odd look then

"Ah Eiji-sempai mitte" Momo point at a huge tarpaulin said

"FREE TEN TICKETS OF EAT ALL YOU CAN FOOD IN A FINEST RESTAURANT", Eiji, Momo, Ryoma and Yuki eyes brighten as they look at it, then they all turn to Tezuka with a pleading look,

Tezuka look at them for a moment then he gave deep sigh

"Saa…so all we have to is to beat the highest score then we'll get the tickets" Fuji said with a wonder tone,

"That's right" the sales man in charge said "Ah I think I can try it" Momo said as he look at the huge playing stir who's 8th feet high and top of it is a huge bell

"okay…the highest score is probably 990…Good luck" He said as he gave Momo a huge hammer, Momo grab it he's eyes winded as he's hand was hold down when he hold the hammer

'This could be much difficult than I thought' he thought, he smirk as he remove he's jacket put it in Yuki's head

"Hold this for a moment, Yuki-chan" he said, then

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrggghhh" he exclaim as he pull the hammer up, Yuki eyes winded in awe and the others

"Sugoii" she murmured, then BAM!!!!

"Ah too bad kid your so close 880" the man said

"Aaaww, but that's okay I can do it again" Momo said

"Oops sorry kid, one try per person" the man said

"What" Momo said as he slump his shoulder

"Don't worry Momo, I'll try it" Taka said as he hold his shoulder,

then when Taka hold the hammer

"BURNING HORA HORA" he shouted as he circle the hammer the guy in the booth walk step back with a sweat drop

"ah, as expected from Taka-san" Fuji said

"GO KAWAMURA-SENPAI" Yuki, Momo and Eiji cheered then BAM!!!

"….." they all look at the scoring board with tense buy 920, Yuki, Eiji, Momo slump their shoulder

"Aww is just 40 gap" Eiji said, "Ah that's okay guys, let's just go now" Oishi said , they nodded and sigh…there are about to leave but they heard

"Ah are you sure little girl?" the man on the booth ask, they a look back and saw Yuki talking to the booth man

"Of course" she said

"Y-Yukihana-san" Oishi ask, Yuki look at them as she grin

"It's alright, I'm just going to try" Yuki said with as smile,

"Okay kid, but don't force yourself if you can't do it okay" he said, Yuki nodded then

"Hold this for me for a sec" Yuki said as she gave her stuff toys to Ryoma

"Is Yuki going to be alright?" Momo ask "I hope so" Oishi said

"Ne, Yuki-chan are you sure about this?" Eiji ask with a worried tone

"Yeah" Yuki reply

"Really Really sure?" Momo ask

"Yeah Momo-senpai" Yuki said

"Fssssuussshh positively sure?" Kaidoh ask, Yuki left eye twitch

"Yes" she said "but, are you sure?" Oishi said

"Yeah" she said with another twitch

"Ah, Yuki-san are you positively?" Taka ask Yuki vein pop

"WILL YOU CUT IT" she shouted with a vein pop then she sigh then she smile

"Don't worry I'll be fine…trust me" she said, they all look her then they smile and nodded

"Okay kid you ready?" the man ask, Yuki tighten her pony tail then she smirk

"Ready as I ever be" she said Yuki grab the hammer then Yuki step hard on the floor

THUMP BAM!!!! BING,

"…………." They are all speechless

"Ah I – CONGRATULATION KID" the man said with a smile then gave the 10 tickets

"I can't…" Momo

"Believe" Eiji

"it" Oishi, Yuki turn to them and gave the a peace sign and smile,

Momo and Eiji look at each other then

"NICE YUKI" they both shouted as they both glomp on Yuki

"YUKI-CHAN YOU ARE SO AWESOME" Eiji said

"YEAH YEAH THE AWESOME GIRL IN THE WORLD" Momo said with a smile

"M-m-momo s-senpai E-e-eiji s-s-enpai c-can't b-breath" Yuki tried to said

"Momo Eiji" Tezuka called with a strict tone then they both look Tezuka then

"she can't breath senpai" Ryoma said, Eiji and Momo sweat drop as they both let Yuki go

"Hehehe s-sorry Yuki-chan" they both said

Yuki sigh then she smile "Don't worry about it, now LETS GO AND EAT TO EAT ALL YOU CAN CUPPON" Yuki said with a cheerful tone

"YEAH" they also cheered as they put their fist high

#Restaurant:

"Oooooooooooooh" Momo, Eiji and Yuki exclaim with a sparkling wide eyes as they look a their order, their all in a huge table for ten and now their all eating,

Yuki, Momo, Eiji and Ryoma enjoy eating the most "Wow, this food is really delicious" Yuki said after tasting the steak

"Yeah, I never ate in a high class restaurant like this" Momo said while glomping he's food

"Fhuuussshh Pig" Kaidoh said "Mhhuh shuff fup Mamushuu (Shut up Mamushi)" Momo said while his mouth were full of food

When they are all eating at the same time chatting happily,

"Ne, tomorrow is your big game right?" Yuki ask they all look at her

"That's right Yukihana-san" Oishi said with a smile

"Ne Yuki-chan are you going to come?" Eiji ask

"Of course, I'm surely wont miss it beside Tomoka would probably drag me there anyway" Yuki said with grin

"That's great Yuki-san" Kawamura said with a smile, Yuki nodded

"Saa, Yuki-san I'm just wondering do you ever played tennis?" Fuji ask with a sadistic smile,

"Hmmm ah yeah, I played once, with Echizen when we are on Katou Dad's tennis court" she answer

"Really, ne Echizen is she good?" Momo ask as he look at Ryoma

"No" Ryoma answer Yuki vein pop then BAM!

"Itai, how can you be such a violent girl" Ryoma said as he rub his head

"I'm not you're just an annoying brat" Yuki said then with that they both glared at each other

"Grrrrrrr" then they both stuck their tongue out

"Brat" Yuki said

"Airhead" Ryoma said

"Cocky"

"Idiot"

"Stupid"

"Block head"

"Echizen, Yuki" Tezuka warned

"Hai" they both said and kept quite

"Yare Yare, aren't they cute" Fuji said as they all chuckle

"Wuaah, Yuki-chan did you really ordered this one" Eiji said as they all look at the huge ice cream sundae, Yuki nodded cheerfully

"Don't tell me your going to eat that all?" Momo ask

"Pig" Ryoma said, Yuki glared at him, then she face them then she smile

"Of course not" Yuki said as she gave them all a spoon

"Let's eat" Yuki said with a smile, they all smile/ some are happy but doesn't show it then they all ate the ice cream

"Hmmm this ice cream so delicious" Momo said

"Yukihana-san" Oishi called,

"Nani?" Yuki ask, Oishi point at her cheeks who has chocolate Ice cream, they all look at it, Yuki cocked her head on the side

"Theirs a chocolate Ice cream on your face, Yuki" Tezuka said with same stoic tone,

"Huh where?" Yuki ask as she hold her nose

"Not there on your cheeks" Momo said with a point

Yuki hold her cheeks

"Still not there the other cheeks nyah" Eiji said, Yuki hold the other cheeks

"fssuussh lower your hand" Kaidoh Yuki lower her hand they sweat drop, since she missed it

"raised it a little Yuki-san" Taka said as he point it, Yuki blink as she put her hand upper, still miss it they sweat drop

"Yuki-san, lower it 1 inch with 30 degree" Inui said

"Oh right……and what is it again?" Yuki ask, they sweat drop

"She's hopeless" Ryoma said as he slap his forehead

then out of their surprise they saw Fuji cupped Yuki's chin few centimeters away from his face then he open his eyes and grab a tissue and wipe the ice cream off

"There all done" he said with a smile

, "…….Silence…."

"Ah thank you" Yuki said and smile then start eating again, all the regulars plus Inui look at Fuji

"What's wrong?" Fuji ask, with that they shrug their shoulder and start eating again

"This is mine, Echizen" Momo said with a glare

"I was first in it so it's mine, Momo-senpai" Echizen said with a glare

"It's mine"

"mine"

"mine"

"mine"

"mine"…., the others sweat drop seeing this, you want to know what's happening well Momo and Echizen are fighting over one cherry who's left in the bowl,

it went on and on then Yuki vein pop

"Arrgghh" Yuki exclaim as she grab a table knife and cut the little cheery in half as she put the half on Momo's mouth and the other one on Echizen mouth

"There, problem solve" Yuki said as she sat down, Momo and Echizen blink then they both gulp the cherry

"Saa, it's indeed problem solve" Fuji said

* * *

Silent_Hour: Sorry if it's a little….long

Silent_Hour: To be continued on………(Pull out a sign saying……**'PLS. REVIEW'**…….)


End file.
